


The Episodes as Haiku

by SuBethJimBob



Series: The Poetic Sentinel [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, LOTS OF SPOILERS, Spoilers, after all - these are episode summaries, really massive spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuBethJimBob/pseuds/SuBethJimBob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next eight episodes as Haiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Episodes as Haiku

**Author's Note:**

> Last time, for dues on a list, Archer and I summarized the first 6 episodes in limerick form. Well, my dues were due again, and I couldn't think of a limerick to save my life. So, you get the next 8 episodes in Haiku format, instead. ::grin::
> 
> Stop it! Stop hitting me!!
> 
> \--
> 
> _The above note was written years ago (sometime in 1999, I think), when the limericks were written. They've been up on Cascade Library for aeons, and I decided they needed a wider distribution. ::grin::_

  
**Love and Guns**  
Maya Carasco  
Dad's bodyguard has big knife  
Dim virgin bimbo

**Attraction**  
Jim out of control  
He and jewel thief in rut  
'Twas the pheromones

**Vow of Silence**  
Basketball with monks  
Mob hitman killing brothers  
Koszinski revealed

**Flight**  
Banks men in Peru  
Drug runners caught in mayhem  
Jim's spirit panther

**Rogue**  
Brackett, rogue agent  
Jim and Blair help steal a plane  
Ebola defused

**Out of the Past**  
Singer being stalked  
Daughter lets bad guy in house  
"Dial it down, Jim"

**Deep Water**  
Jim's partner vanished  
IA thinks with ransom cash  
Jim and Blair feel car

**Reunion**  
Simon's reunion  
Becomes bloody and painful  
The sheriff's a crook


End file.
